


𝓜𝔂 𝓓𝓪𝓻𝓴 𝓗𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓐𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓵 😇🙏

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Two poems. Slash. HarryDraco. Drarry. Completed.





	𝓜𝔂 𝓓𝓪𝓻𝓴 𝓗𝓪𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓭 𝓐𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓵 😇🙏

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially been sixteen whole years since I've had my oldest and active writing account. To celebrate,,,, I've decided to thoroughly embarrass myself and post my very first fanfic (that happened to be in poem form). The first poem is Draco's perspective and the second poem is Harry's perspective mmmm I can't even look fiofedflkoife
> 
> HURR HURR LAUGH IT UP DFLJFJKL I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN OK DFKJFMDKFDKDFRQWKDLSMLAJ

He lived but not quite as happily  
I saw him as a being from Heaven  
The world at his shoulders and yet it crushed him  
His bravery was unmatched as his heart was lonely  
The moments I wished I could show him love  
To let the whole world know  
We weren't really friends  
I couldn't tell him the aching passion that his presence brought  
Years passed  
When he left our world, I laid down a single rose  
As a token of sorrow  
His face passes through my head  
Those bright green orbs that lit up like flames on a warm night  
Those jet black locks that stick up untidy on his head  
Even those bloody glasses were a symbol of who he was  
The world may never know how much I desired  
Or the times I tried to catch his eye  
But I leave this poem, for him  
My dark haired Angel

*

He's perfect, and I love him so  
Even though, no one can know  
I swear, those eyes watch me down the way  
Those endless flecks of blue take me away  
Away, to a elysium of happiness and joy  
His expressions towards me are filled with mystery and coy  
Oh, how his smile makes me mad  
With curiosity and turns my mood glad  
Does he know of what I think  
Or how a secret wink,  
Makes my legs shake  
And quake  
Watching him pass by  
I do not daydream of saying hello or hi  
But throwing him down and tasting those lips  
Now, my heart is in flips  
As those beautiful eyes wander,  
And I stare once more into space, to ponder  
While my heart grows fonder  
Of him


End file.
